


Trials

by DelusionalIrken



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drug Use, Hallucinations, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalIrken/pseuds/DelusionalIrken
Summary: It's been five years since Zim's abandoned his "mission" on Earth, leaving his nemesis to pursue a normal life. Though, some people aren't meant to live normal lives. What is one to do when the megalomaniac invader that you've been obsessively stalking for the last four years wordlessly abandons you on a planet that's rejected you since childhood?In future chapters, this is going to contain zadf/ eventual zadr. If that's going to bother you, I would advise you not read this.





	Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549671) by [Aperfecttimeforscreaming (GraveCounselor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveCounselor/pseuds/Aperfecttimeforscreaming). 



Taking a heavy drag off his marijuana cigarette, he stares down the hallucination of his childhood nemesis. His foul magenta eyes hollowly stare back, unable to respond to him. The apparition continues to taunt him, his twisted sneer scorched into his mind's eye without its random presence. Of course, that vulgar space roach managed to flee off to fuck-knows-where, abandoning him on this revolting mass of dirt. Not that he didn't understand to some extent why Zim would want to leave at first, he was surprised at first that he wasn't the first one to abandon the planet. Though, the idea that Zim would just up and quit the mission his Tallests had assigned him never sat right with him. He spent years in denial over them leaving him to rot on this rocky hell, and up until the week or so before taking off in his Voot, he had been hellbent on making sure the planet was obliterated and claimed long before the two of them arrived. But, without warning, he took off with nothing except his Voot Cruiser. The rest of his sophomore year had passed moderately uneventfully, with the typical daily harassment back in full swing. The Zim-related taunts left with him so thankfully, the external reminders of his betrayal weren't continually in his face. Not that his absence in his classes or the lack of activity on his cameras weren't looming reminders. Or that the threat of planetary destruction and conquest leaving is any betrayal to him. Junior and senior year had passed reasonably uneventfully, with Dib managing to shake off his "outspokenly passionate" past for a more somber outcast status. Now, being invisible had its perks, such as not getting shoved into walls or needing to lock himself in the bathroom to avoid potential harassment. But, social isolation isn't good for anyone, and especially not someone who's already a bad week from snapping and finally going off the deep end. Proms came and went, with Dib using his time to investigate the security of Zim's base. In his defense, it was a much better way to spend his time than to partake in the teenage ritual of underage drinking, loud music that's trying to drown out the noise of the other attendants, and constant invasions of personal space. Plus, he needed to be sure that his cameras weren't tampered with, seeing as how GIR's destructiveness hasn't changed.

* * *

After pacing for a few moments on the ship floor, he decided to storm over to Lard Narr. Something had to have been going wrong with his base for him to be receiving signals, and Zim had forgotten about him leaving his base back on Urth before he noticed the signals. The Urth monkeys must have been pretty stupid for them to have not known for the past... How long has he been on this ship in Urth time? At least enough time for their recent discovery to be disappointing. There was that one beast that seemed to be able to keep up with him pretty well, maybe he finally has the intelligence to surpass a smeet before its downloads. Without Zim there, he might be able to convince a few people that there was at least an alien there at one point, but thanks to the idiocy of his fellow-creatures they would never believe much more from him. Maybe they would lock him up in the Crazy House for Boys again. He would always come back from that place acting funny, but after a few months, he would be back to his former self.  


Before he had realized that he stopped thinking about the strange creatures, he found himself in front of Lard Narr, who was waiting for the reason he needed him to pull him aside. Zim explained that he was receiving signals from his base and how he needed to get his equipment back for his safety. Lard Narr hesitantly agrees, seeing as how rare an Irken joins the Resisty and how good it is to have Irkens for their image. He points Zim over to the escape pods and informs him how large a favor it is with how conservative they have to be with fuel.

* * *

The computer wakes Dib with a start, alerting him to the plummeting spacecraft headed towards them. "Wait, are you serious? Something's heading towards me? Who knew if I waited around long enough, they would come to me?" He continued to ramble on, becoming increasingly incoherent as his excitement built, so caught up in his fantasies that he nearly misses the computer trying to explain how they were going to be a *crater* if they don't do something to stop it from hurtling at terminal velocity. He hastily orders the computer to replace the yard with ballistics jelly, the computer huffing in response. He went back inside to search for GIR, the best way of keeping him out of trouble seemed to be to keep him under near-constant supervision.

He lets his mind wander as he searches for the malfunctioning bot, his mind wandering through his often rehearsed scenarios, playing out possible dissections vividly enough to haunt his skin with the texture of the organs. The computer had to remind him of the spacecraft headed for the yard, and he ran out into the yard, filled with pink viscous jelly, the scent of it burning his nose with its chemical odor. He found GIR on the side of the yard, poking and watching the pool jiggle, scooping him up to keep him out of trouble. The screeching of the spacecraft grew closer, and he rushed over to the stoop, eagerly awaiting the capture besides the pool until the screeching became unbearable, pressing his face to the window as though it would draw him closer.

"I don't mean to ruin your fun," The computer mentions, attempting to get Dib's greasy face off their windows, "but if there is anyone in there, they're probably not going to survive an atmospheric entry like this." Dib sinks for a moment, peeling himself from the window.  


"I can still salvage for parts, though." As he finishes his sentence, the wet splat has him hurridly run outside, disregarding the computer's comment. "Computer, do a tech and bio scan, I want to know everything about this."  


After an initial scan, the computer speaks up, "It seems like there's an Irken in there, but it seems like it's going to die pretty soon. Seems like it's a Vortian escape pod, too."  


The word "Irken" echoed in his mind, drowning out most of what the computer had to say, besides "dying", taking off into the pool to go after it.


End file.
